A Tragic Mistake
by UnknownWarner
Summary: No matter how mad or annoyed you are, you should always listen to those who are in charge of you. Wakko is about to learn why. FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**First, I would like to say that this is my first EVER fanfiction! *hoots and hollers* So be warned, it probably isn't gonna be that good. I will try, but I still have much to learn :). I am going to attempt to write a more serious Animaniacs fanfiction, due to the fact that I like the change of pace :) (and I'm not a very funny person). If dramatic and sad A! fanfics aren't your thing, then I suggest leaving now :).**

**I need as much tips as possible, so I highly encourage everyone who reads this first chapter to PLEASE read and review!**

**SHOUTOUT to Speckless Nougat and BlackSpots for being my beta readers. If they weren't there, then this story would most likely be unreadable xD. Well, here we go.**

**One more thing. Wakko does NOT get raped. A lot of people have been asking that, and my answer is no. **

* * *

Wakko sat in his room, annoyed and angry both at the same time. He had gotten in trouble with Yakko for using a few "choice" words. He had no idea what they meant! All he knew was that they sounded cool and he wanted to use them!

He learned those words from dumpster writing. How cliché.

Yakko almost went ballistic once he heard those nasty words come out of Wakko's mouth.

_Why do I have to be stuck with the overprotective weirdo for a brother?_

Wakko was thinking about what it would be like to have a brother that wasn't so protective. Going back and fourth on what his life would be like if his brother didn't care, he decided that he would rather have a caring brother, despite it being annoying sometimes.

It was a beautiful day in Burbank. Sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the air smelled surprisingly clean, despite having a hint of must and gasoline in it. Everything was just about perfect.

Wakko looked out the window of the water tower and envied just about everyone who wasn't indoors. It was cold, boring, quiet, and lonely in the tower. Yakko and Dot had left to go see a movie. Its not like he wanted to see the movie they were going to, but it would at least beat sitting at the tower alone.

Wakko fell back onto his bed and started daydreaming about various things to try and keep himself from dying of boredom.

_Food... Don knots... more food... _

Wakko came out of his daydream and decided that he wanted food! He left his room and headed straight for the kitchen. He went through the fridge, finding nothing but vegetables and fruit. He then went through the cabinets, finding nothing but plates and bowls. Then the freezer, there was a frozen pizza he was thinking about making, but he decided he would rather not burn down the tower. He eventually ended up at the pantry.

_hmm.. Bananas, cherries, boring._

Wakko sighed as he closed the pantry, annoyed that he couldn't find anything good to eat.

_Must... have... FOOD! _

Wakko was contemplating on weather it was worth it to go against his brothers wishes and go to the studio café.

On one hand, he was thinking about what would happen if he got caught. On another, he was thinking about how much he wanted food and that as long as he didn't get caught, nothing would go wrong.

He groaned as his stomach growled with much more intensity then before..

_Oh yeah, its worth the risk._

He quickly left the tower and began his descent. The warm fresh air and shining sun felt great on his body. Once he was off the ladder, he quickly started making his way to the studio Café.

He opened the door to the café and took a deep breath, smelling the fragrance of the café. It sort of smelled like a combination of hospitals and burnt cheese.

Once he was in he immediately began getting himself several pieces of chicken, more food then any normal person would. He sat down, and began to dig in.

* * *

Outside the studio walls was a man sitting inside his car. His window was down, and he was holding a cigar out the window, letting the smoke blow in the wind.

He was covered in shadows due to the fact that it was considerably dark inside his car, despite the window being down.

"I see him". The man said in a very rough Australian accent. He got out a small bag filled with a white powder and poured a decent amount of it it into a dirty washcloth.

He then got out of his vehicle and began to walk towards the entrance of the studio. He stopped just short of entering, and then took another hit from his cigar and then threw it on the ground.

The man then got a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Where is he now?" The man asked into his walkie-talkie

A deep and rough sounding voice responded with "In the café. He should be out soon"

The man nodded prepared for what was about to happen.

"When will the truck be here?" The man asked into the walkie-talkie.

"Its right around the corner" Said the deep sounding man.

"I hope you're ready, we only have one shot at this"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine"

"You better be right. We have spent too much money on this to fail"

The man tensed up and got out another cigar, waiting for his victim.

* * *

Wakko gobbled down his chicken almost as fast as he does on the show. Even though he was an actor, he felt a lot like his character sometimes. He could obviously never eat as much as he could on Animaniacs, but he could still eat quite a bit!

_Yakko's gonna kill me..._

Thinking about getting in trouble with Yakko took Wakko out of his good mood. He needed to be careful and make sure he got back to the tower on time before his brother did.

He quickly ate the rest of his chicken and made a dash for the door.

On his way back to the tower, he was distracted by a certain melody. It was a happy and childish sounding song that was being played. The song came closer until he figured out what it was! An ice cream truck!

Wakko excitedly ran to the gate so that he could catch the truck before it passed. He made it out just before the truck passed.

"One chocolate scoop in a cone please!" Wakko said happily to the ice cream man.

"One Dollar and fifty cents please" The man said to Wakko.

As Wakko was digging in his pocket for money, he could sense someone approaching him from behind.

Before Wakko could react, the man grabbed him and threw him into the truck. Before Wakko knew what was going on, his face was covered with a powdery washcloth. He was out before he even had time to scream for help.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was amazing!" Dot said to Yakko as they left the theater.

"Are you kidding? That was one of the WORST movies I have seen in my entire life!" Yakko said back to Dot.

"But it was so romantic! It was beautiful!" Dot said while making big arm movements.

"Beautifully disgusting. I thought I was gonna start throwing up rainbows." Yakko said while making gagging sounds.

"Its not my fault that boys cant comprehend the beauty of love!" Dot said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh please. I understand more about love then anyone." Yakko then winked at his sister.

"That is NOT what I meant!" Dot said angrily.

"Whatever. Lets just get home. I need to make sure that Wakko didn't burn the tower down." Yakko said, trying to change the subject.

_Maybe I was a little rough on him. It wasn't his fault, he didn't even know what the words meant._

Yakko had a sad look on his face. He started to feel bad for his brother.

_I know! I'll make it up to him!_

"Hey Dot, lets go buy something for Wakko. He didn't come with us to the movie, the least we can do is try to make him feel better." Yakko said as they were heading down the street.

"Why? I thought he was in trouble." Dot said with a confused look on her face.

"He was, but I feel kind of bad for it. He didn't know that what he did was wrong, so it wasn't really fair of me to punish him for it. That is why I'm going to make it up to him!" Yakko said excitedly.

"Can you plllleaaaassseeeee just tell me what he did?" Dot said while trying to put on her best cute face.

"He said bad words. That's all you're getting from me little sis!"

"Ugh, fine. So how exactly are you gonna make it up to him?"

"Easy. I'll just buy him some candy. That usually makes him feel better."

They began their walk to the store. They were going to a convenience store that was only a block away from the studio. It was sort of run down and gross, but at least the candy there was cheap!

The hot sidewalk felt warm on his feet, and the glare from the sun was almost blinding.

Yakko and Dot tensed up once they noticed a group of men smoking in a group near the entrance to the store. Yakko was ready to grab his mallet, just incase.

They gagged and coughed as smoke filled their lungs as they walked past the smokers. The smokers laughed, then continued to talk.

They entered the small and run down store. It smelled like window cleaner, and a few of the light bulbs were out, causing it to be dark in some areas of the store.

"Lets hurry up Dot, I don't like it in here" Exclaimed Yakko.

The sooner they got out of that store, the better.

"What should we get him?" Dot asked.

"Just about anything. I am yet to find a type of candy that Wakko does not enjoy." Said Yakko sarcastically.

"What about that?" Dot said while pointing to a fairly large chocolate bar.

"Perfect." Yakko then took the candy bar and brought it up to the cashier.

"One dollar" The cashier mumbled tiredly.

Yakko then dug through his pocket until he finally came across some money. Pulling it out, he handed it to the cashier and then took the candy bar.

Yakko and Dot walked out, noticing that the group of smokers were no longer there. He looked down at where they were all smoking and saw six cigarette butts on the ground.

_Don't people know how to throw anything away?_

Yakko grabbed Dots hand and immediately began walking faster out of the area. The sooner he got home, the better.

* * *

"Wakko! We're home!" Yakko yelled in the Tower.

Wakko doesn't respond.

"Come on Wakko! We come bearing candy!" Yakko yelled again, this time with more enthusiasm.

Wakko still doesn't respond.

"He's probably just sulking in his room." Dot explained.

"Ugh, you're probably right. Though I did think that the candy would have made him come out." Said Yakko with disappointment in his voice.

Yakko walked into Wakko's room and almost had a heart attack at what he saw... nothing.

"Dot! He's not in here!" Yakko said, panicked.

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Dot asked with almost as much panic

"I mean, he is NOT IN HERE!" Yakko almost screamed back to his sister.

"Where could he possibly be?!" Said Dot with worry in her voice.

"He probably just snuck out to go play or something." Yakko was starting to get angry now. Had he not made it clear that Wakko was to STAY in the tower?!

_Once I find him, his hide is mine._

"Dot, stay here. I don't want you to have to witness the amount of yelling and guilt that I am sure Wakko will bring upon me." Yakko said as he left the tower

"Ok. Its not like I was gonna go anyway, I'm far too lazy for that." Dot said snidely to Yakko.

Yakko left the tower and immediately began his decent down the ladder. Once he hit the ground, he quickly began searching everywhere he thought Wakko would be.

He searched the cafe, the buffet, the gift shop, and every single set for all the movies currently being filmed. He searched everywhere.

"Hey Scratchy. Have you seen Wakko around?" Said Yakko as he was passing Dr Scratchnsniff.

"No. I have not seen ze Vakko anywhere." Replied Scratchy with his usual thick accent.

"How about you Bugs?"

"Nope, sorry Doc."

"Porky?!"

"N-no I h-haven't seen h-him anywhere".

"Foghorn?!"

"I saw- I say - I saw the boy going to get some ice cream from a passing truck, but didn't come back. I assumed he went somewhere with you"

Yakko's heart sank. Would he sneak off and leave the studio? No, he couldn't have. Wakko knows better then to leave the studio without someone with him. Yakko has told Wakko countless time that no matter what, he stays in the studio walls unless he is with him.

Yakko began to panic even more. If he wasn't anywhere in the studio, then that means something terrible has happened. Yakko started to hyperventilate as he went through all the possibilities of what happened to his little brother.

Yakko began to cry and mumble while breathing heavily. It seemed almost as if he was trying to call for help, but his crying and hyperventilating was preventing him from doing so.

He jumped as a hand was put on his back. He turned around and there was Scratchy, standing right in front of him with a confused look on his face.

"Vhats wrong Vakko?" Said Scratchy with sympathy in his voice.

"Wakko... movie... punished... taken..." Was all Scratchy could make out of the words that Yakko was attempting to speech.

Yakko's crying was turned into a sob. Tears were running down his face and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Calm down Vakko! I cant understand vhat you's are saying!" Said scratchy, sounding desperate to find out why Yakko was so upset.

Yakko managed to get himself from a sob to a regular cry. He wiped his face of most of the wetness that was dampening his fur.

"Something happened to Wakko!" Yakko managed to choke out.

Shocked at the words, scratch said "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Yakko cried. "He's missing! I searched everywhere and I cant find him!" More tears began streaming down Yakko's face.

"Calm down Vakko. Vhere did you vast see him?" Scratchy said, attempting to calm down Yakko.

"At the tower! We left him there while Dot and I went to a movie! Then I came back and he wasn't here!" Yakko said.

He was desperate to find him. He wanted nothing more then to see his little brother again.

He began to cry more as he realized that he left on a bad note with Wakko. He had punished him for something he didn't even know was wrong. Wakko was sad and confused onec he was told he had to stay home from the movie. He remembers seeing him all excited to leave for the movie, and then sulking to his room once he told him that he couldn't go. Right now, Yakko felt like the worst older brother ever.

"Its ok Vakko, ve vill find him together." Scratchy said with as much sympathy as he could muster up.

Yakko nodded and was attempting to gain his composure. However, after every new thought of where Wakko might be, he began to cry again. He felt stuck.

_This is all my fault! If I haven't been so hard on him, none of this would have happened!_

* * *

_Ugh... Why is everything so bumpy? Where is everyone? Why is it so dark in here? What happened? Did I hit my head or something? Wait a second..._

Wakko's eyes opened as he jumped back into reality, remembering everything that had happened. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but blackness.

_Whats going on?! Why cant I see?!_

Wakko then realized that it was probably because he was laying on his stomach with his face to the ground.

He sat up and looked around. He saw a small window on the far end of the otherwise dark room he was in. He could hear mumbling from the otherside of that window. He stood up, and immediately fell back over once the entire room made a huge bump.

He realized that he was in a car or van of some sort.

He crawled over to the little window to look through. He looked through and saw two men, one driving and the other one sitting In the passenger seat, smoking a cigar.

Wakko jumped once one of the men spotted him.

Opening the little window between Wakko and the two men, the man on the passengers side said "Good morning sleeping beauty, how was your nap?"

"W-where a-am I?" Wakko said, now terrified of his current location.

"You're in the back of a van, cant you tell?" Said the driver.

"W-what do you w-want from m-me?" Wakko asked. He began to cry.

"We're just doing our jobs kid. Now please do me a favor and knock yourself out so I don't have to hear you complain the rest of the way" Said the man with the cigar.

"Y-you'll never get a-away with this!" Wakko exclaimed. Wakko attempted to use his toon abilities to make a mallet appear In his hands, but he failed.

The two men began laughing.

"Ha! Look at your wrist kid. As long as that cuff is on, your powers cant do shit." The driver said.

Wakko looked at his wrist and he saw a strange metal bracelet. It was silver with a blue line going through it. He held it up to his ear, and he heard a slight humming sound that was no doubt coming from the bracelet.

Wakko began hitting his wrist against the side of the van. He kept hitting, and hitting, but the bracelet wouldn't come off. Sighing, he decided that he had to resort to more desperate measures.

"Help! Somebody help me! HELP!" Wakko began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ok, that's it." The driver then pulled over. He opened the glove compartment and got out a bag of powder. The two men got out of the car. Once they got back of the van, they opened up the double doors that were holding Wakko inside..

Wakko attempted to jump out, but was caught by the two men. He was held down on the ground, unable to move.

"Open your damn mouth!" The man with the cigar said.

Wakko held his mouth closed as tight as he possibly could, and then he shook his head no in defiance.

"Damn it, I said open it!" The man then smacked Wakko considerably hard on his face, causing a red mark to appear.

Wakko began to sob, wondering why in the heck these men were hurting him so much.

Wakko then desperately opened his mouth, hoping that they would stop hitting and yelling at him.

The man then shoved a disgusting tasting powder into his mouth, causing Wakko to gag on it. The man was holding his mouth shut, making it so Wakko couldn't spit it out.

"Swallow it, or I will show you what hell really feels like" Said the man with the cigar.

Wakko began crying hysterically once he swallowed the powder. His face was practically soaked from tears, and his shirt was starting to get stained. He was hyperventilating. He attempted to say something to the man, but nothing was able to come out of his mouth. His crying slowly dissipated, and he became drowsy. Without warning, he fell over into another slumber.

"Damn. What a bitch" The driver said.

"Whatever. Just throw him back into the van. This time though, tie his arms and legs up and put a gag ball in his mouth."

The driver nodded, and did as he was told. They both got back into the van and began driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

I** have changed the name of the story from 'More then a slight punishment' to "A Tragic Mistake" due to the fact that I think A tragic mistake sounds much better, and a few of my friends told me that "More then a slight punishment" sounded inappropriate if you didn't know what it was about.**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. I really need some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, that is the only way I can become a better writer! So please make sure to tell me what you do and don't like about my writing. I wont be offended if you don't like something, trust me.**

**By the way, I'm sorry for having a considerably short chapter. I was pressed for time and I wanted to get this chapter out of the way.**

* * *

Yakko sighed as he and Scratchy exited the convenience store. Once Yakko had calmed down, Scratchy had told Yakko that they would find Wakko together. After Foghorn had told them that he never came back into the studio, they assumed he ran off somewhere. They searched high and low, yet found no clue as to where Wakko was. They tried every store, every arcade, every theater, anywhere that they thought Wakko may have ran off to.

Before he and Scratchy went to look, he went back to the Tower and told Dot what happened. She was of course worried, but not quite as panicked as Yakko was. She told him that he was probably at the park or something. He calmed down a bit after hearing that, assuming that he would probably find him on the playground, then their lives could return to normal. He told her to stay in the studio just in case he came back without Yakko noticing. She doubtfully agreed, with only a few complaints.

Yakko felt his heart sink deeper into his stomach after each place they searched. They searched every corner of every place they went to, still finding no sign of Wakko. The convenience store was the final place that Wakko may have run off to. Once that was searched, Yakko gave up.

"Do you think he would run away?" Yakko asked as he tiredly plopped himself on a bench. Desperation was beginning to etch itself on his face.

"Of course not! He loves you Vakko!. Zat is ze last zing I vould expect him to do!" Said Scratchy, trying yet failing to bring Yakko's mood up.

"Then that means something happened to him! We have to call the police!" Yakko said, annoyance and fear in his voice.

Yakko had tried to call the police before, but Scratchy had told him that he was making a bigger deal of this than what was necessary, saying that he was just 'At the playground' or 'At the candy store'.

"Ok Vakko, ve can call ze police." Scratchy said with the sound of defeat in his voice.

Scratchy dug around in his pocket, searching for his cellphone. He pulled his cellphone out and gave it to Yakko. Yakko snatched it from his hands and immediately began dialing the three digit number.

"911, what is your emergency?" The phone operator spoke.

Yakko almost froze. He'd never had to dial 911 before.

"We need the police! My brother is missing and I can't find him!" Yakko almost yelled. He was scared. He wanted the police to get there as soon as possible.

"Calm down, sir. What is your location?" The operator asked.

"Warner Brothers studio entrance." Yakko said to the operator. Fear and sadness had filled his voice. He felt like he wanted to cry.

But he wasn't going to. He needed to be tough, work this out and deal with it like the mature older brother that he is. Yakko mentally slapped himself for losing his cool earlier in the day. He was usually more level-headed.

"OK, sir. We will send a dispatch right away." Said the operator.

Yakko hung up the phone, and handed it back to Scratchy. Scratchy took the phone, then shoved it back into his pocket.

Even though they were at a convenience store, Yakko had told the operator that they were at the entrance to the Studio. He said that because he knew they were about to head back. After all, they were only one block away.

* * *

_Ugh. What a horrible dream! Wait a minute..._

Wakko's eyes snapped open at the realization that his 'dream' was a lot more real than he thought it was. As he sat up, his heart sank as he looked around. He realized where he was. He was back in the back of that car, with those two men in the front seat. It was different this time though. This time, he couldn't move or talk.

His hands and feet were tied together, and he had a gag ball shoved into his mouth. He sat up. He then struggled and attempted to break free, but it was all in vain.

Wakko laid back down, accepting the fact that there was no way to get out of this. He wasn't strong enough to break the ropes. He wasn't clever enough to figure out how to unlock the bracelet that restricted his toon powers. He wasn't charismatic enough to convince his captors to let him go. But worst of all, he wasn't smart enough to stay in the tower when Yakko wasn't home.

This is all my fault...

Wakko's heart was filled with not only fear, but sadness and desperation. He was terrified, but also sorry. He wanted nothing more than to go home and see his siblings.

Yakko...

Tears began forming in his eyes as he began thinking about his older brother. How worried he must be right now, or even worse, thinking that Wakko ran away from him. Wakko was angry and confused when Yakko punished him. It was a possibility that Yakko could think that he may have ran away.

Wakko began crying, desperately hoping that his brother did not think that he'd ran away. His cries were very muffled due to the gag ball in his mouth.

He hoped Yakko was looking for him. He needed someone to find him, because he wasn't gonna be able to get out of this one on his own.

_Where are they taking me? What are they going to do to me?_

Wakko's sadness was replaced with fear as he began to think about where he was being taken.

He had heard stories about people who hated toons. People who think that toons deserve nothing but misery, sadness, and hopelessness. People who think that toons were nothing but a bunch of objects made for their entertainment.

Just the other day Wakko had seen a news story about a gang of humans called the Toon Collectors, TC for short, that were extremely racist against toons. They were on the news due to a mugging of a local toon that lived in an apartment a few blocks away from the studio. Wakko had been scared when he saw that story, but he calmed down after finding out that the toon that was mugged had not been severely hurt.

TC had been around for a while, but they hadn't really done anything despite a few protests and minor vandalisms. They had never actually attacked anyone, until the mugging of that toon. It stirred quite a few people up, causing several toons to make sure they locked their doors at night. Even Yakko was kind of nervous, but he got over it once he told his siblings that 'as long as we don't wander down any dark allies, then we will be fine'.

Wakko attempted to smile at the memory of his brother, but the gag ball refused to let him. He began thinking about all the fun stuff he had done with his brother.

_"I can't do it Yakko! Its too high!" Wakko yelled from the top of a diving board, fear engraved on his face._

_"Come one Wak! You can do it! People jump off it all the time and no one has ever gotten hurt! Also, I'm right down here to catch you once you land." Yakko said with his arms out, ready to pull his brother out from underneath the water._

_Wakko jumped. He was completely silent on his way down. He hit the water with the speed of a bullet, and he hardly even made a splash._

_Yakko grabbed Wakko from underneath the water. He pulled him up and held him so that he didn't sink._

_"You did it! You did it Wakko!" Yakko exclaimed excitedly to his little brother, who was shaking in fear with his eyes closed tight._

_Wakko slowly opened his eyes, realizing that Yakko had him._

_"I... I guess I did. I did it! I finally did it!" Wakko excitedly yelled. Wakko became loose in his brothers arms once he realized that he no longer had to try and stay afloat._

Wakko faintly laughed at the memory. The diving board was always a big fear of his. Yakko had done it, all his friends had done it, even Dot had done it, but Wakko had always been too scared.

Wakko wasn't the strongest swimmer. He was able to stay afloat, but he wasn't at all confident in the water.

He sighed, wishing he could re-live the memory. With the good memory still fresh in his mind, he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep on good terms. He tossed and turned, wishing that he at least had a pillow to rest his head on.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone** please make sure to check out my Proofreaders, Blackspots and Speckless Nougat!**

* * *

Yakko shivered as a gust of cool wind rushed past his fur. It was getting dark out, and it was always much chillier at night. He sat there staring into the distance, a blank expression on his face. He was completely lost in thought.

Sounds of traffic and construction filled his ears, while the sight of blue and red police lights filled his vision.

Yakko snapped out of his daydream when he realized that the police had arrived at the studio. The glimmer of the police lights shone upon the buildings around the studio, and upon the walls of the studio. There were only two police cars. One of them was the typical white and black, while the other was completely black with just the lights on the top of it.

Two regular police men came out of the white and black car, wearing the casual police uniform, while only one man came out of the black car.

It was a toon, a dog toon to be exact. His fur was a very light blue, with a tiny shade of purple in it. His ears were long, black, and floppy. His hands were covered with very slick and clean white gloves. He was wearing long black pants, almost dress pants, and a plaid collared shirt.

Yakko turned to Scratchy, who was sitting right next to him, and nodded.

They both stood up as the dog toon approached them.

"The names Harold." The dog-toon said, with a very thick scouse accent. He stuck his hand out to Scratchy in an attempt to shake hands.

"Greetings. My name is Doctor Otto Scratchnsniff, and zis is Yakko Varner." Scratchy shook Harold's hand as he pointed to Yakko with his other. Yakko waved shyly.

Once Harold was done shaking Scratchy's hand, he then shook Yakko's hand.

"I'm going to assume that you two are wondering who I am, and that is why I am going to tell you!" Harold exclaimed excitedly.

Yakko and Scratchy gave each other a confused look.

"Well, I am a Private Investigator, P.I for short. I'm here to help you find your brother. I need to ask a few questions first, is that okay with you?" Harold asked.

"Ask away." Yakko said tiredly.

Harold looked over to Scratchy, giving him a look that said 'we need privacy', Scratchy nodded, then walked away.

"Alright, so where did you last see your brother?" Harold asked curiously.

"He was in our Water Tower, that's where we live." Yakko explained.

Harold pulled out a plain black notepad and began writing in it.

"Alright. Was he left alone in the Water Tower?" Harold said with a concerned look on his face.

"Ummm, yes. Yes he was." Guilt took over Yakko's face as he answered the question.

"Alright. I'm gonna have to ask you to come back to the police station with me for further questioning." Harold said.

"What? Why?!" Yakko was concerned. Was he getting arrested for leaving Wakko alone in the tower?

"Don't worry boy, you're not in trouble. We just need to talk in a place that is more, well, private." Harold explained cautiously.

"What about my sister? What are we gonna do about her?" Yakko asked. Concern for the future was starting to become obvious by his facial expression.

"Don't worry, I have my men collecting her right now. I have some questions for her too." Harold said.

Yakko's ears perked up at the sound of his little sister. She was yelling, and was clearly unhappy.

"Let go of me you filthy slob! You have no idea who you're messing with! Are you even listening to me?!"

Yakko chuckled at the sight and sound of Dot yelling at the police man, who was currently carrying her out of the studio.

"How dare you! How DARE you carry me without my approval! I will end you! You have NO idea who you're messing with!" Dot yelled as the policeman put her on the ground.

"Save your threats, I'm just doing my job." The policeman said, annoyed.

Dots facial expression went from angry, to childlike and innocent once she saw Yakko.

She ran across the pavement and wrapped her arms around Yakko. Yakko laughed, then returned the hug.

"What do these men want with us?" Dot asked, trying to put on her best cute voice.

"Save the act Dot. They're just police, we're gonna go down to the police station so that they can ask us a few questions." Yakko explained.

"Like what? I don't want some strange man asking me a bunch of personal questions!" Dot yelled, annoyance etched in her voice.

"Calm down, darling. We're just gonna ask a few questions that will help us find your brother." Harold said, attempting to get Dot to be more reasonable.

Concern filled Dots' face as she was reminded of her brother. She didn't think that the police would have to be involved, she assumed that he'd just ran off to the park or something. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she began thinking about all the things that could have happened to him. Even though he was really annoying sometimes, he was still her brother nonetheless.

"Oh... OK..." Dot said, trying to keep herself together. Butterflies were flying in her stomach, and she felt like she wanted to throw up. She was incredibly nervous about the police asking her questions.

"So, when do we leave?" Yakko asked, trying to break the silence.

"Now. Hop in the back of my car and I'll take you to the station." Said Harold as he opened up the door to the car.

"What about Scratchy?" Yakko asked curiously.

"We don't have any questions for him, just you two. Now get in, we don't have all night!" Harold exclaimed as he held the door open for them.

Yakko hesitantly got in the car, followed by Dot. It was late, they were both tired, and the police station is probably the last place he wanted to be. But he wasn't about to refuse an order from the cops, and anything that would help him get Wakko back was okay with him!

They crawled into the back of Harold's car. It was cramped, uncomfortable, and full of junk. There were torn leather seats with stains on them. The floor of the car was covered with a few 'choice' magazines that Yakko had to cover with his foot, so that Dot wouldn't see them. There was what seemed like ketchup stains on the seats, and the roof of the car was dented and scratched.

"This car reminds me of that movie we went to see, beautifully disgusting." Yakko said to Dot. She snickered at the remark.

"Oh save it Yakko. If this car was ANYTHING like that movie, then we would probably be riding in a limo!" Dot retorted to Yakko, who was sitting with his arms crossed.

"A limo made out of trash." Yakko sarcastically said.

"Will you two keep it down?!" Harold yelled from the front seat of the car.

"Umm, sorry!" Yakko and Dot both giggled to each other. They were being quite loud, especially for being inside a car. Yakko gave himself a mental note to NEVER make fun of a movie that Dot liked.

"Uh, Yakko?" Dot called over to Yakko, who was looking out the window.

"Yes, sister sibling?" Yakko replied with a happier tone than what she had been hearing from him lately.

"He is gonna be okay, right?" Dots facial expression was that of concern and fear, with a slight bit of sadness in it. She was very worried.

Yakko's face went from happy to sad in almost an instant. He put his arm around Dot and said, "Of course he will. Harold is an investigator, he will help us find him. Just make sure you answer his questions truthfully. Everything will be alright, I promise."

"OK. What kind of questions is he gonna ask us?" Dot curiously asked.

"I wish I knew sister sib, I wish I knew." Yakko sighed. He wished he had the answer to her questions, but he honestly had no idea. He was just as scared as she was, if not more, but he had to stay strong. If not for her, then for himself. They weren't gonna ever find him if he just cried about it all day. No, he was gonna get through this. They were going to find their brother. He was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay.

_What happens if he is not okay?_

Yakko attempted to push the thought out of his head, but it was all in vain. The fear of failing to save his brother was like a dark cloud that was constantly hovering over his head.

Yakko was snapped out of his thoughts once the car stopped.

"Alright, we're here." Said Harold, as he unbuckled his seatbelt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another thanks to Speckless Nougat and BlackSpots for proofreading. **

**I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had writers block like crazy and I could NOT think of anything to do with this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review! The more people that review, the sooner that makes me want to get the next chapter out!.**

**This chapter is considerably dark and intense, so I warn you.**

* * *

The slight breeze that was blowing through the barred off window, the pitter-patter of water dripping from a faucet, the sound of boots squishing through a deep mud puddle, the clunky sound of a door being unlocked...

Wakko's eyes snapped open. Panicked, he fell off the bed that he was laying on. He groaned, trying to regain his composure. He groggily looked at the wooden door that was across the room, and saw that the door knob was being turned.

When the natural instinct to protect himself kicked in, he slid himself underneath the bed. He curled himself into a ball, trying to get himself as small as possible. He clamped his eyes shut in hope that doing so would allow him to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Wakko cringed at the squeak of the door being opened. He held his breath, hoping that whoever was entering would not see him.

The door was slammed shut. Someone was in the room, walking around. Whoever was in the room was breathing very heavily, like he just got done running a marathon. The sound of boots marching on stone echoed throughout the room. The man was clearly making more noise than he needed to.

"Well, I'm glad you finally woke up!" The man exclaimed. He sounded a little more childlike and friendly than Wakko thought he would, but that doesn't mean he was just about to give up his position underneath the bed.

"Oh no, I have no idea where you are! Oh well, you win! I guess I'll just leave the room now." The man sarcastically said. Wakko was no dummy. He has put up with more than enough sarcasm from Yakko to know when someone is bullshitting him.

"HA! Do you honestly think I don't know where you are? Wow, you toons are stupider than I though." The man almost fell over on the floor due to his laughing. Apparently, Wakko's ignorance was the funniest thing ever.

Although he probably knew that Wakko was underneath the bed, he wasn't gonna give up. Maybe the man was wrong on where he is, maybe he has no idea that he is underneath the bed.

"Alright, come on out now." The man said. His voice was calming and nice sounding, though Wakko knew it was all probably just a gimmick.

Wakko stayed underneath the bed. He hoped that if he didn't respond then maybe the man would leave him alone, or better yet, think he escaped.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. Just come out and we can work this out in a more, umm, civilized manner."

Wakko wasn't budging. He clamped his eyes shut tighter, hoping that the man would just leave him alone. But sadly, the man wouldn't.

"Look, either you come out from under the bed RIGHT NOW, or I cut your tail off and turn it into a fancy knick-knack!" The man violently yelled.

_So much for civilized..._

Terrified by the latter, Wakko decided that he liked his tail and would like to keep it.

"Ok! I'll come out!" Wakko yelled, fear in his voice. His eyes were getting teary as he crawled his way out from underneath the bed.

"Whats the matter? Ya look like you have been kidnapped by a bunch of random people for reasons that are currently unknown." The man said, sarcasm etched in his voice.

Wakko gave him a scared, but also confused look.

"Ha, don't worry kid. Nothing THAT bad is gonna happen. We just need you for a few, umm, 'tests', then you can go home!" The man putting an emphasis on 'tests'

"Really? You'll let me go home?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah, why not? Its not like your brother wants you back though. I saw how you cursed in from of him. How mad he was. He probably hates you. Infact, he is probably happy that you aren't there! You were an annoyance to him, just a real piece of shit. He probably only took care of you because its required by law that he does so." The man cruelly explained.

Wakko's eyes began to fill with tears. Was it possible? This man knew a lot about him, could what he is saying be true?

"Shut up! That's not true! He is probably looking for me right now!" Wakko yelled angrily.

"Oh, but it is true! You're a big sack of steaming shit. Everyone hates you. Trust me, we're probably doing a favor for Yakko by taking you off his hands." The man explained, monotone in his voice.

"Shut... up..." Wakko growled. Anger filled his voice. He was just about ready to snap.

"Pffft, what are you gonna do? Eat me? That seems to be the only thing you're good at." The man was relentless.

"Just stop!" Tears were beginning to stream down his face.

"Aww, you're not gonna cry, are you?" The man asked with false concern.

"Please just... leave me alone." Wakko said, trying his best to hold back the tears.

"Aww, does the little baby want his bottle? I'm sorry, but we left that at the tower!" The man replied.

Wakko covered his face with his hands. Tears were streaming down his face, but his crying was silent. He was NOT about to give this man what he wanted.

"No one is looking for you Wakko. You're stuck here, you will NEVER get out. Yakko doesn't give two shits about finding you. Are you listening?!" The man grabbed Wakko's arms and forced him to look at him directly in the eyes.

"The rest of your miserable life belongs to us. I hope you enjoyed your time with Yakko, because you will NEVER see him again!" The man was almost screaming directly in his face.

Wakko couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke down, sobbing almost hysterically. Tears were soaking his fur, and he was hyperventilating. The man laughed, dropping him back on the ground.

"Goodboy. You see, life will be a little less painful if you just give me want I want." The mans voice went from yelling and angry, to calm and collected in almost an instant.

The man left the room, locking the door behind him. Wakko was still on the floor, crying silently. He regained his composure and pulled himself back into his bed. He laid his head on the pillow, and just laid there. He wasn't crying, sleeping, or anything, he was just laying there with a black expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

******Hey, so i'm really sorry that it took me this long to update. I have received quite a few flamed via PM, and that hasnt really encouraged me to continue writing. However, I have gotten over it and will now continue with this chapter! I would just like to say something first...**

******It doesn't matter how long it takes me to update, I will NEVER abandon this story. Sometimes it may take a month or 2 before I update, but it will NEVER be abandoned. So, enough of my ranting and on with the story! (also, i'm sorry if the paragraphing is a little weird, I had to use a new writer for this chapter)**

* * *

All the worry, stress, and anxiety had taken its toll on Yakko and Dot. They were both exhausted. Yakko was struggling to keep his eyes opened, and Dot had fallen asleep a few times also. They both wanted nothing more than to go home.

But they couldn't.

Not until the police said they could anyway.

They have been at the police station for about two hours now, and it was already late when they arrived.

Harold and other police men have been asking a series of somewhat odd questions. Ranging from obvious ones like "When did you last see him?" to strange and almost stupid questions such as "What is his favorite food?"

The police were acting very strange. They even took samples of their fur, spit, and urine. The whole thing was rather bizzare.

They were almost acting as if Yakko and Dot were suspects.

Yakko jumped in his chair as he caught himself falling asleep. He looked to his right, seeing Dot asleep with her head on the armrests.

_This is stupid._

Yakko was getting frustrated. It was past midnight, and there was no sign of Harold anywhere. They have been waiting for thirty minutes!

Yakko stood up, with intent of finding Harold and giving him a piece of his mind.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Yakko instantly recognized the voice as Harold's, due to his thick accent.

"Looking for you! You have kept us waiting here for thirty minutes now. We're tired, we want to go home!" Yakko said, annoyance in his voice.

"Very well. I can drive you, would you like that?" Harold replied as if nothing happened.

"Wait... what? You're just gonna let us leave?" Yakko asked. They have kept them here for hours, and they are just gonna let them leave like that?

Harold chuckled. "Of course! You're not under arrest, all you had to do was ask!." Harold explained.

_Oh my God._

"Yes! We want to go home!" Yakko almost yelled. All he had to do was ask?

He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that.

"Ok. Well, you're free to go! Would you like me to drive you? Its a very long and dark walk from here."

"Yes... please..." Yakko said shyly. He was exhausted, and the last thing he wanted to do was walk for ten miles, especially at one in the morning, even if it meant another ride in Harold's cluttered and disgusting car.

"Alright boy. Go get your sister, we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Yakko took one glance at Dot, and realized that trying to wake her up would be a suicide mission.

He walked over, picked her up, and made his way to the door.

The parking lot was considerably empty, despite a few cop cars. Yakko and Dot were the only ones in the waiting room, and the cop cars seemed to be the only things occupying the parking lot.

Harold opened his car door for them. Dot woke up just enough to crawl into her seat, but was almost instantly asleep again once she sat down.

Yakko chuckled at his sister. Her sleeping position wasnt exactly "Attractive"

Yakko wanted to get some sleep, but the car was far too uncomfortable. Besides, the studio was only ten minutes away.

The car ride was mostly uneventful, with the exception of Harold rolling the window down so that he could shout a few nasty words to a driver that cut him off.

Harold was driving like a mad man, err, "Dog". Making sharp turns at high speeds, going way past the speed limit, and almost getting into accidents.

Yakko was starting to get worried. He hated being in a car with a deranged driver, and his worry was clearly being shown on his face.

"Hey, kid. Hold on to the O.S. Bar." Harold said, pointing to a handle bar the was protruding from the ceiling of the car.

"O.S. Bar?" Yakko asked curiously as he tightened his grip.

"Oh shit bar." Harold laughed.

"Hello?! Kids!" Yakko exlaimed, with a very slight hint of sarcasm etched in his voice.

"Ah don't worry, she's sleeping."

Yakko rested his head against the head rest, attempting to find peace in this God-awful drive. He held on to the "O.S." bar with incredible strength, and had no intentions of letting go.

"You worry too much. You just need to relax" Harold said, calmly.

"How can I relax?! My brother has been taken to 'Who knows where' by 'God knows who', my little sister has probably died from sleep deprevation, and now my life is flashing before my eyes because of your horrendous driving!" Yakko yelled.

"We'll find your brother, Yakko. I promise you that." Harold sincerely said. "Those questions we asked aren't for nothing. Every second that goes by, we get one step closer to finding him."

Yakko relaxed a little bit. Despite Harold being a little crazy, he obviously knew what he doing.

"Alright, we're here." Harold said.

The car jolted as it came to a sudden stop. He looked out the window, and saw the water tower in the slight distance.

Finally...

Harold opened the door for them. Dot managed to wake herself up just enough to crawl out of the car, followed by Yakko.

Yakko looked back and waved to Harold. He smiled a very friendly smile, and waved back.

The climb up the tower was brutal, especially since Dot made Yakko carry her. It seemed to never end.

The feeling Yakko felt when he was at the top was one of the greatest feelings he would feel for quite awhile.

He carried Dot to her bed, giving her a hug before he put her under the covers. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Yakko lazily walked over to his bed, and plopped himself sluggishly as soon as the bed was in reach.

He thought that he would be asleep instantly, but that sadly wasn't the case.

Despite being extremely tired, he simply could not sleep. So many thoughts rushed through his mind. Concern for Wakko, concern for Dot, hell, even concern for Harold.

This has been one of the worst days of his life. Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Now, all he wanted was sleep, was that too much to ask for?

He glanced over to Wakko's bed, hoping to see him in it. He hoped this was all some sort of bad dream, or some sick joke. He hoped that Wakko would just walk in, laughing and saying how good he got him.

Of course, Yakko would be furious if that happened, but its a lot better than all of this being real.

Giving up on sleep, Yakko decided to go get himself a glass of milk.

He crawled out of bed, and mad his way to the kitchen, leaving a majority of the lights on so that he didn't wake up Dot. Its not like it mattered though, Dot slept like the dead.

He opened the fridge, seeing all the extra food they bought for Wakko made him feel even worse.

He started to pour the milk into a glass, when he hears what sounds like a camera zooming in.

He stopped pouring, and looked around.

"Umm, hello?" Yakko quietly asked. Chills ran down his spine as nothing but eerie silence filled the room.

Yakko jumped as the same mechanical sound seemed to echo throughout the room.

"W-whose there?" Yakko fearfully asked.

Dead silence was the only response Yakko got.

With fear starting to take over, he made a dash to the lightswitch.

He tried to turn on the lights, but it was no use. The power was out.

"AHHH!" Yakko screamed as he felt something touch his leg.

"Calm down Yakko! Its just me!" Dot said innocently, as she began to chuckle.

"Oh thank GOD!" Yakko sighed in relief as all the fear left his body.

"Come on Yakko, the power is out, lets go back to bed." Dot said, sounding more mature than usual.

"You're right sis, I just need some sleep."

Yakko heard the mechanical sound again, but decided to ignore it as he assumed it is just a figment of his imagination.

Yakko followed Dot back to his bedroom, completely forgetting about the glass of milk he poured himself. He plopped back onto his bed, but this time he managed to get himself to fall asleep.

He curled up to a large pillow, and fell into a deep sleep. The fear was wiped off his face, and the tension was released from his body. He was finally asleep. All his problems seemed to vanish. He could finally rest.

"Goodnight Yakko"

* * *

******Well, here it is. Make sure to review!**


End file.
